


Continued Service

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, FE8 Week 2017, Slightly Post Game, holy shit for once it's straight, it also involves the Askr kingdom and some Heroes stuff so i hope yall don't mind, once again i'm playing catch up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: As Eirika receives a letter from the Askr Kingdom requesting her and her brother's presence, her favorite knight is more than a little concerned.For FE8 Week 2017





	Continued Service

**Author's Note:**

> hey there it's me again.  
> Still playing catch up, this is the 10/23 prompt, where I chose 'Serve'. 
> 
> YEAH OKAY I'M CHEESY SHUT UP

"Seth, please, keep calm. I've been summoned for Askr. I'm scheduled to leave in the morning."

  
Seth, even the stalwart knight he aimed to be, couldn't ready himself for such a sudden blow to the gut. Eirika delivered those words with every ounce of certainty within her, there's that same look in her eyes as whenever she addressed the army back when they fought Grado. But while back then had determination, this one held a little more nervousness. The shadow of the throne loomed over them both, as the sunset's crimson light settled on the queen's shoulders and painted the knight's armor a faint coffee brown.

  
"... So suddenly, really? Did they give you any warning? I can't imagine the kingdom is so irresponsible that they didn't at least give you time to prepare for the journey." Seth resisted the urge to tack on _'you can't stay a little longer?_ '. That'd be unprofessional.  
Eirika rested a hand on her elbow and another on her chin, one of Seth's favorite gestures to see. This was her thinking pose, especially when she had important decisions to make. He'd seen it on her numerous times when she studied maps or talked strategy with Lord Ephraim. Her eyes would shift from side to side as she pulled forth just the right words to say, then her hands would rest at her sides.

  
"Admittedly, they did. But it was only a few weeks, I thought Ephraim and I would've had more time together, or I'd have more time to set affairs in order before--"  
"Please, milady. I'd be more than happy to do that. You shouldn't need to worry about such things." Ever the useful knight, he made himself. Eirika chuckled, brief but sweet, and rested her hands at her sides. The mood settled and Seth felt his shoulders lower, only an inch. He wondered if she caught it, those eyes of hers always watched. "You should get to packing, I know you won't do it once the sun's all the way down." He allowed himself a chuckle as well.

  
"Seth!" Eirika gasped and fought back another laugh, she gave a quick tap to her knight's shoulder in admonishment. "You know better than me that you're just as bad with remembering to pack. And shouldn't you watch your words?" The last bit was said with a wide grin.  
"While I'll admit I'm not efficient, I do get it done. You on the other hand, milady, prefer to wait mere moments before." Seth smiled and closed his eyes, even if the jab was a little personal, he knew Eirika could take it. But instead of another small smack there's silence, it lasted for long enough for his eyes to open. Eirika's hands were pressed together and a smile played at her lips. Seth knew this one too; whenever she had an exciting secret for someone, she simply couldn't keep it to herself. Much like someone who handed a birthday gift to their friend and watched with glee as it was opened, she wanted to catch that moment of surprise on others faces for herself. It's another gesture Seth can't help but quietly adore. "... Is there something else?"

  
Before another second goes by, Eirika's hand is around his wrist, so small compared to his large leather glove and gauntlet. This wasn't unfamiliar to Seth, she did this even as a small child, but nowadays it was so few and far between, it struck him quiet. Though he dared not let such surprise worm its way onto his face. Without words she led him away from the throne room and instead up the stairs to her private quarters. This too wasn't unfamiliar, yet the timing of it all seemed slightly suspicious. The two of them, now ventured to the girl's bedroom moments before night would hit and the castle would be covered in darkness. Seth dared not let his mind wander any further. He was never the type to jump to conclusions, yet the strange coincidence of it all only served to prod his innate thoughts to places he knew they shouldn't be. Still, throughout this, his stoic expression remained unbroken.

  
"There's a reason I wanted to wait on packing." Eirika's voice snapped Seth back to reality, the door of her room opened enough that the knight peered in to see her unfinished folds of clothing upon the bed. Seth remained silent as Eirika tugged him inside, she only let go for the few seconds it took for her to run over and place a lit lantern on her bedside table. "I have something for you."  
"What is it?" Seth was far too intrigued to back away now, even if the more rational part of him said this could very well veer into quite dangerous territory. He had to put his own feelings aside, he was a knight first and foremost. A protector for the queen and king, their dependant servant. There was no need to get something as messy as his own affections muddled within their affairs. That would only cause dissaray and further get him confused, not to mention he hadn't factored in how Eirika would feel. He was being selfish just for even playing with the notion that things could happen. He kept his stare ahead at the lantern on the table, he hardly watched as Eirika reached into the drawer below and pulled out two letters; one opened and one closed.

  
"Here!" She presented the closed one to Seth, who had to force himself back to the world again. He stowed away such inane thoughts and picked up the letter, one with his own name written in an elegant cursive across the front. Eirika held up the opened one with a grin from ear to ear. Seth blinked twice and ran his thumb under the wax seal, he broke it with ease. Within was a letter, addressed to him.

  
_'To the Silver Knight Seth--_  
_While we are a kingdom dependant on great Heroes from places unknown, we always recognize duty above all else. We have summoned Ephraim and Eirika to assist in our fight to keep our kingdom safe, but do not think we have forgotten the knight sworn to serve and protect them._  
_We humbly ask that your service extend to watching over your rulers as they make their journey to Askr safely. Of course, you are welcome to join in the fight as well, if you do not wish to leave their side._  
_We wish you safe travels regardless of your choice.'_

  
Seth stared at the words, Eirika clapped her hands together with glee.  
"You can come with! You don't have to stay at the castle and worry about me or Ephraim! Isn't that great?"

  
For the first time in quite a while, Seth's calm expression broke. A smile, one that threatened to tear into his cheeks from how wide he felt it stretch, it was a real smile of relief and pure happiness. The hand that held the letter trembled, only a little, enough for Eirika's hands to clasp it. He hardly heard her words of concern, only focused on four little words. _'That your service extend._ ' The answer was obvious, of course. He'd follow his twin rulers to the very ends of the earth if that's what it took to ensure their consistent safety. His hand lowered to his waist as Eirika released it, instead she hugged her knight squarely around his gut. Seth, without a second thought, held her just as tight. With a swell of emotion in his chest, he placed a soft kiss upon the girl's forehead.  
Eirika didn't bother with anymore words and neither did Seth. The letter fell from the man's fingers and rested upon his boot, they remained in that embrace, their hearts thrummed against one another. As Seth moved his lips away, he instead leaned down to her ear, voice as soft as silk.

"I'll continue to protect you, no matter what."  
Eirika gave a soft chuckle and wiped a newly formed tear away.  
"And I couldn't be happier with that."


End file.
